When a male is in his early twenties, it's easy to take peak sexual performance for granted. Yet as time passes, the male body's biological system changes, and he may notice that his sexual stamina, performance and even pleasure begin to decrease. Getting “in the mood” may start to take a little effort.
Many women have problems with sex when they reach menopause and their ovaries produce smaller amounts of sex hormones. Lower levels of estrogen can make the vaginal tissue dry, and less androgen leads to less sexual desire and arousal. One important difference affecting sexual desire is that men have levels of testosterone that are 20 to 30 times what women have. Men's testosterone levels gradually decline over time but they do not experience a drop-off as women do at menopause. In men and women, testosterone and other androgens work to increase desire.
Treatment with drugs, such as those used for hypertension and hyperlipidemia, may have negative effects on sexual function and interest. Vaginal dryness is progressively more frequent with age, and vaginal infections are more common with increasing age and in diabetic women. They may cause sexual dysfunction (SD), loss of interest, and difficult or painful intercourse that can be associated with anxiety and fear, contributing to a lack of motivation.
The family Fagaceae, or beech family, comprises about 900 species of both evergreen and deciduous trees and shrubs, which are characterized by alternate simple leaves with pinnate venation, unisexual flowers in the form of catkins, and fruit in the form of cup-like (cupule) nuts. Fagaceous leaves are often lobed and both petioles and stipules are generally present. Fruits lack endosperm and lie in a scaly or spiny husk that may or may not enclose the entire nut, which may consist of one to seven seeds. The best-known group of this family is the oaks, genus Quercus, the fruit of which is a non-valved nut (usually containing one seed) called an acorn. The husk of the acorn in most oaks only forms a cup in which the nut sits.
Several members of the Fagaceae have important economic uses. Many species of oak, chestnut, and beech (genera Quercus, Castanea, and Fagus respectively) are commonly used as timber for floors, furniture, cabinets, and wine barrels. Cork for stopping wine bottles and a myriad of other uses is made from the bark of cork oak, Quercus suber. Chestnuts, a tasty treat enjoyed by many in the winter, are the fruits from species of the genus Castanea. Numerous species from several genera are prominent ornamentals, and wood chips from the genus Fagus are often used in flavoring beers.
There is still a need for an effective, natural and safe composition for improving sexual fitness or wellness of both sexes, the man sexual enhancement, the treatment of sexual dysfunction.